Saito Hiraga's secret
by MangamanZX
Summary: what if Saito was more special than we thought... chapter 2 has been edited slightly
1. Chapter 1

**Before chapter Author note: this story idea has been rolling arround in my head for a while.**

**Chapter 1: the boy that was supposed to be king in annother world but got summoned by a pink haired tsundere too early because the teachers forcasted rain the next day and didn't want them to catch hypothermia… oh and he comes from a family of mages.**

**I own none of the characters in this story besides O.C's (and my own interpretation of my subject matter)**

**Enjoy **

In the Tristain academy of magic there were several rules of conduct/common sense that were to be followed at all times… avoiding a seriously pissed off Louise the zero was one of them.

"DIE!"

The obviously slightly suicidal Saito Chevalier de Hiraga was a slight subversion since he was probibally the reason for her to be mad in the first place.

"Louise, I can explain"

I myself take a slight bit of enjoyment from the earlier mentioned knight… even if he did save my life a few times… what even though I act stoic I still have a sense of humor.

"**EXPLOSION!"**

"AGAUH!"

Before you start wondering I am Charlotte… or Tabitha if you prefer… really I'd prefer Tabitha if it's all the same to you.

"STUPID DOG!"

Today's chaos is the personal handiwork of Tiffania Westwood (or Tiffa for short) who had asked Saito to help her with some things that she was too emarased to ask anyone else about… looking at how she looked in the new designs of underwear she had received from Kirche… you do see the flaw in logic there don't you?... asking the already taken (married if Julio is to be trusted) boy to watch as she modeled raunchy underwear to him this little incident was sadly…

"Wait Loise don't kill Saito!"

…Inevitable.

We now see a glimpse at the aftermath of the thoughtless actions of the half elf girl.

Saito was inside a smoking crater caused by one of Louise's explosions while Kirche and I were holding Louise back from cleaving Saito's head form his body using Derflinger (even now I am un-able to determine how she managed to un-shieth the magic blade when the sheath is attatched to Saito's back) while the jealous wife screamed profanities much to graphic for a T+ rated story. Unfortunately for all parties in the immediate vicinty that was when things escalated from bad to worse.

The pale green magic circle was the first clue that things were not like usual, and as three figures stepped out.

The first was a tall man with orange hair and an angular jaw, suggesting that he was a soldier adorning his sides was a short sword and a pistol of amazing complexity his stare was deadly serious and if looks could kill several students would be meeting the founder right about now.

The second figure was a shorter woman with golden hair and blue eyes, dressed in verry expensive looking plate mail armor and gripping her hand as if she were holding a sword, her eyes were equally as fierce as the mans yet they were more focused on surveying the area… She was most likely a seasoned warrior.

The third was a woman with cole black hair and eyes, wearing a red sweater and wielding the largest weapon Ive ever seen, seeming like sixteen muskets grafted together with a large machine like the dragons ramnent's weapons and a belt with bullets sticking out of it she looked less focused and more wild eyed as if she were a mother bear protecting her cub… I can say with certainty that she was probibally the second scariest thing I may have the misfortune to fight since the elf.

Getting up, Saito looked around to see why Louise wasn't trying to kill him anymore before his eyes rested on the three figures… their eyes also resting on the legendary familiar before Tiffa finally caught up to us… Wow that langere is flattering to her figure; it seems to have made them two cup sizes larger.

"Louise please, Saito is… Oh new arrivals hello" Tiffa said before politely bowing to the new arrivals "… Innocent it was my fault".

It's amazing that she can change the subject on the fly like that…

Saito for his part smartly closed his eyes to shield them from the innocently seductive half elf's body and Louise's wrath that surely followed.

The woman with black hair finally dropped her weapon and walked over to Saito…. and embraced him in a hug.

To Louise's credit she did wait about 6.5 seconds before going ballistic

"SAITOOOOOOOOO YOU DOOOOOG!"

Pulling her wand Louise readied power for an explosion but before she could get the spell off the blonde warrior appeared and slashed the wand in half and wisely got out of range of the blast that erupted where she was seconds before.

I readied my own staff in anticipation but Saito was faster, running over to Louise's side in a flash he picked up the magic sword and interrupted the woman's follow up attack.

"Saito…" Louise and the woman said simultaneously Louise paused but the woman with the sword kept talking "I haven't seen you in a year and this is how you greet me… I like your style"

Saito seemed to smile a little as he pushed the woman back with Derflinger "yes it is rude but so is coming to visit uninvited"

The woman with black hair looked at Saito with narrowed eyes "Saito… When did you become manly?

Saito fell over when Louise's rage sent her to go for the low blows… and I mean **really** low blows.

The man with the red hair clutched his crotch in a gesture of sympathy… No that was empathy as he said "ouch, tsundere" under his breath.

"Tsundere? Like Rin?" the blonde woman asked as she surveyed Louise "blushing… Check… man only trying to help… Check… Saito question… What is your opinion of this girl?"

Saito got up when Louise turned away, most likely to hear his obvious answer.

"Well despite her shortcomings" Louise glared at Saito "I love her…"

The black haired woman placed her face into her palm while the man sighed

"I see, then this girl would be annother girl trying to vy for your affection" the woman asked pointing to Tiffa "and this one and this one… and that one… Maybe" she paused as she pointed to Kirche, Siesta (who had been walking by) and Sylphed in that order "and this one see's herself as a little sister to you" now she pointed at me… Well I guess she is right I gave up on him after I realized that I had to compete with a half elf (ditsy as she is she is still in love with him), an amorous girl that just happens to be my best friend (sadly as it is), a busty maid (she has an even bigger advantage because of shared heiritage), the spirit of water (she was verry happy to get her ring back after we killed my father for it), a princess (who would probibally share with Louise if she asked), the queen's top knight (she would probibally ask to join just so she could resolve her sexual tension with mr. Colbert), the villaige of beautiful immortals (really the first man they see in 100 years and they decide to jump him), my own familiar (who seems to want me and Saito to be together), the charming fairies inn (somhow a rumor about Saito being "too much for a single woman" cirulated around the staff), owner of said inn (creepy I know), said inn owner's daughter (how did that thing reproduce anyways?), a dimensional traveling older Louise (she said something about finding a hill of swords and finally being able to settle down with a man before she fell in love with a man who called himself "the doctor"… but she still counts), and finnally Louise… his wife… really despite my own feelings I do have some sort of self preservation instinct.

"I see… well then hello my name is Rin Hiraga Saito's mother, this is Shiro my husband, and Saber our wife" the woman who called herself Rin introduced, causing Louise to lose color as the implications sunk in.

"A wife… and a husband… Saito… your father has two wives?" Louise asked, still not having color.

"Actually he has six" Saito corrected with a completely straight face as if it were normal for a man to have multiple lovers at once (although considering his family that was most likely the case in the matter)

"So Saito, we have a lot of catching up to do" Shiro said as he put a shoulder around his son as the two began a father-son chat away from us.

Louise could only say, "So that's why he thought it was okay to look at other girls".

**Author's notes**

**Okay so this idea has been rattling around in my head since I read hill of swords and in flight… really I'm sure I'm not the only one who thought of this before.**

**Oh and the reason that I put this whole story into Tabitha's point of view is because no one has done it before…**

**Now for my ultimatum.**

**I will not attempt to make a new chapter until I get at least 5 reviews on this chapter… this way I can get the oppinions of at least 5 different people about mistakes or thing I should keep doing just so you know Shiro's six wives are Saber, Rin, Sakura, Rider, Luvia, and Ilya… just throw canon out the window on the Ilya dying no matter what route you choose for this one… okay can you do that for me?**

**I will explain the name change and the implications to Saito's heiratage later.**


	2. meet the family

Chapter 2: meet the parents

By now you know that I do not own this

Quite frankly I was surprised…

Saito had 6 mothers and 1 father…

And he doesn't think anything is wrong at all?

"Louise!"

A voice takes me out of my stirrings as Saito's black haired mother got my attention; she seemed worried for some reason. "Yes Miss Hiraga…" I say, trying to be respectful to my potential mother in law… did I just think that?

Saito's mother sighed before putting her hand on my shoulder; "call me Rin… I honestly think that it's about time to get to know the lovers of my youngest."

Youngest… does that mean that he has multiple siblings… no he said that his mother only had one child… wait… what about his other five?

"Just to clear things up... we may have kept some things from him… the first would be his other siblings… we have a lot to talk about." Saito's blonde mother said from behind the black haired one…

Wait their names were Rin and Saber right?

Wait… kept things from him?

I look to the two women standing before me with confusion, then to the other girls who I was fighting for Saito's attention with, then to Saito who was talking to his father, then back to Rin and Saber "what will we have to talk about?"

Rin sighed "first order of buissness would be who the lead haremette in this little collection is?"

"Haremette?" we all asked at the same time

Saber seemed to sigh before going to the dimensional portal and pulling 4 more women out of the portal… followed by three younger girls who were following close behind; each of them was a beauty in their own way, ranging from simple attractiveness to outlandish outworldly beauty, the one closest to Saber was a purple haired woman with homely looks and piercing violet eyes that looked approvingly at me and my friends (vicious batles for Saito aside that was what they were) and stuck her hand out. Next to her was a blonde with drill-like hair and a haughty noble atmosphere placed a large piece of gold into the first's hand and grumbled something under her breath. Next was a bespecticled purplette with a kind smile who, after noticing us also placed a gold piece into the first purplette's hand with a sigh. Next was a georgious white haired woman with blood red eyes and a joyful smile on her face as she sized each of us up.

The three girls behind them were also quite beautiful much like the first four… a blond like Saber with a mature look and an amused expression, a brunette with a dress code much like Rin's, and an orange haired girl with braids and glasses and a smiling complection

Each of us guessed that the later were Saito's sisters.

Rin placed her hand on her hips and placed her index finger up "what you see before you are thos of Shiro's key harem… me, Saber, Sakura, Rider, Luvia, and Ilya… amongst us we all make up all of the mothers Saito has known… we also function much like a military unit, everyone has a place and a pecking order"

The drill haired blonde smiled and chuckled "most harems are usually decided by terms of seniority… other times it is decided by power… or in our case, influince of Shiro… how is it decided between all of you?"

Unsurprisingly Siesta was the first to speak up "miss Valiere hogs Saito all to herself and punishes him if he spends too much time with us!"

I look back to the maid in annoyance, raising my eyebrow "he is my familiar… and as his master I am entitled to punishing him when he makes an idiot of himself… really; he shouldn't even be looking at you when he has me" I said, making my case clear, the white haired woman seemed to agree with me since she nodded in approval.

Rin had another opinion "you know Louise… you shouldn't just beat him up just because he looks at other girls… especially since he has been raised in an atmosphere where it is normal… in all honesty you should save the beatings for when he does something really stupid like try and fight an entire army by himself… or when he remains clueless and accidentally marries himself to several aliens when he already has two lovers in another country… or when he intercepts a huge weapon that would have killed him if it weren't for his insane ability to heal… or…or…"

The white haired woman patted her on the back "yes yes… I know Shiro has done stupid things in the past…"

"The last one was your fault you know" the brunette sister of Saito pointed out with a sigh.

I myself watched as Kirche nodded and frowned "sadly enough she hits him for the times he did those too…"

Saito's mothers and sisters froze at her mention of me hitting him for those times.

"He actually died one of those times… I'm not sure whether or not I should be happy or sad abouth that bit…" Tiffa pondered, looking at the sky…

Don't notice her breasts, don't notice her breasts, don't notice her breasts… founder that lingere makes them look even bigger than before… no wonder Saito is always looking at them…

On more important matters it seems that Saito's mothers are finally out of the shock from Kirche's words and were placing more pieces of gold into the hands of the orange haired girl, who was giving everyone else a cheeky grin.

I tremble a little and ask "why are you giving her money?"

Rin sighed "we made a bet… or several bets based around Saito… the first bet was if he had a harem by the time he was 16… the second was if he had been killed at all since he got here… I hate that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree in these cases."

I wonder if I should be worried that they were being verry nonchelaunt in this situation… I mean we are talking about the death of their only son here…

…Wait…

Did they say apple doesn't fall far from the tree?

I feel nervous and get Saber's attention with a small tap on her shoulder; when she looks at me questioningy I ask, "Does Saito's father do those things?"

Saber sighs sadly "yes… he does… especially the rushing an entire army by himself thing… he won but that's besides the point, he still rushed an entire army… some of our children copied him later… granted a few of them were doing it for loved ones but it doesn't distract from the fact that they were still doing something that dangerous… actually while the other girls are either bickering about whose fault it is or staring at each other like knaves I would like to know how Saito is doing in this world?"

I smile despite myself… she seems nice "he has become a chevalier and owns a territory on the far side of the kingdom… although he isn't verry strong he is the most reliable person in all of Tristain… even her highness the princess calls upon him in times of our countries need… he is also the second in command of the Undine knights… a well respected group of knights… the only thing keeping him back from being the full commanderis his lack of magic…"

Saber seemed confused at this for some reason… oh right there isn't magic in his world… I should explain to her about that…

"I thought that Rin taught him magic already… what about all that about Tohsaka family pride if she isn't going to teach him the family art." The blonde with the drill hair said increduously…

My mind goes blank for a second before her words sink in… Saito can use magic… Saito can use magic "SAITO CAN USE MAGIC!" I scream at the top of my lungs surpised

"Saito didn't say?" the same woman said confused at the simple statement that exxposed her lying son.

Pov change: Tabitha

I stop my conversation with Kirche to hear Louise scream about something… did she say Saito can use magic?

I notice that everyone else had stopped what they were doing when those words left Louise's mouth…

Saito had enough time to say a confused "huh?" before 110 pounds of furious wife charged at him with rage in her eyes and my staff in her hand… wait when did she take my staff? She was half way across the clearing.

Swinging my weapon like a crude club Louise aimed for Saito's head, I try and reach for my wand but in a flash I find that Saito's family is perfectly capable of protecting their own.

In a flash, the eldest of Saito's sisters was in front of Louise, in the way of my staff and using a sword cut it in half… effective… yet I feel amongst the related parties that I got the short end of the stick in this situation…

The two other sisters tackled Louise to the ground and the orange haired girl produced a pair of handcuffs and used them to bind Louise… where did she get those and why does she even have them in the first place?

Apparently my question is shared by the brunette "Rika… why do you have handcuffs on you?"

The orange haired girl named Karin tried to act unsuspiciously as possible and seemed to be failing, she eventually responded with "I know what you are thinking Risa… but they weren't for you…"

Risa got up and spun on her foot to deliver a beautifully excecuted spinning kick on her sister before she finnished the sentence

The blonde sighed and picked Saito up in a hug and introduced herself to him "my name is Aurora… your elder sister… we'll have to introduce yourself to the rest of the family before your Tsundere kills you."

Saito could only annunciate in response to being dragged along by the huge girl… I see interesting things ahead…

Toasty Author's note

A hello readers to the second chapter of Saito Hirga's secret… I notice that with my pervious chapter I messed up badly… my only comfort is that I was actually accepted by the real EC writers and now wish to continue this stoy under the promise that I will never link this to the Emiya clan unless I get permission first…

Moral of the story make sure you know what you are doing before you do it…

As for character names of Saito's sisters… I changed them… but I kept the personalities since I am too lazy to change them and there are plenty of characters with the personalities…

My ultimatum from the first chapter stands… 5 reviews and NO this is not an EC story


End file.
